Amor en la universidad
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Hermione Granger a sido seleccionada junto a Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco y Luna a la prestigiosa universidad Twilight en Londres, pero lo que no saben es que allí conocerán el amor... Entren y dejen Reviews... H-H


**Hola… aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fic**

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos…**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 1: Grandes noticias**

**Hermione POV**

Estoy en mi habitación con algo de lectura ligera, claro si como lectura ligera se puede considerar un libro de más de mil páginas y que lleves tres cuartas partes de el leídos en un día; en fin soy una apasionada de los libros desde niña, mis amigos siempre están sorprendidos de mi pasión por los libros, soy tan fanática que compro los libros de colegio y me los leo todos y ya se todo el contenido de las materias antes de que lo den así que logro eximirlas todas.

-Hermione baja, tienes una carta- mi madre me llama

-Voy

Al bajar veo la carta, tiene un sello muy llamativo que luego de unos segundos lo reconocí, Twilight una afamada universidad de Londres a la que mande carta y ellos me dijeron que considerarían mi beca por mis extraordinarias notas.

_Universidad Twilight_

_Estimada Hermione Jean Granger:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted ha quedado en nuestro plan de becas especial para los habitantes de Londres y sus alrededores_

_La beca se le es otorgada porque usted ha demostrado unas notas excelentes en todas las materias._

_Las personas que asistirán con usted son:_

_Harry Potter por deportes_

_Ronald Weasley por deportes _

_Ginny Weasley por deportes_

_Luna Lovegood por teatro_

_Draco Malfoy por notas_

_Sin más que agregar se despide_

_Alphonse Elric_

_Vice- Rector Académico_

Al terminar de leer, no podía con mi alegría, además Draco y Luna son mis conocidos, y otros tres que no conocía pero bueno ya veríamos como nos iba con estos tres nuevos.

…Al día siguiente…

Llegue a la High School y allí vi a mis nuevos compañeros de universidad.

-Hola Draco y Luna

-Hola Hermione, ayer te llego la carta de la universidad ¿cierto?

-Si y por lo que veo a ustedes también- ambos asintieron

-¿En qué universidad quedaste?- escuche la voz de mi novio Víctor Krum; un hombre de casi dos metros de altura, musculoso y apuesto además es croata.

-En Twilight- le dije luego de darle un beso en los labios, lo vi medio triste y decidí hacer la pregunta que quizá ayudaría a esclarecerlo todo- ¿Dónde quedaste Víctor?

-Emmm… disculpen chicas pero me tengo ir a… a biología- dijo Draco casi corriendo con sus dos amigos

-Y yo tengo ensayos matutinos- dijo Luna

-Parece que nos dejaron a solas ya… dime amor

-Bueno Hermy mi padre me mandara a Croacia a estudiar Administración de empresas- el entendimiento me llego al oír eso y supe porque la cara de Víctor- y ahora que se que te aceptaron no puedo pedirte que me acompañes- me dijo tomando mis manos en un gesto un toco tosco pero a la vez dulce- porque sé que tu sueño era entrar en esa universidad tan prestigiosa

-Víctor eres muy dulce al pensar en mí y te lo agradezco, además siempre podremos hablar por Messenger o por otras redes sociales

-Para cuando te tendrías que ir, para dentro de dos semanas luego de la graduación, porque antes llegan los de Estados Unidos y luego nosotros para el mes de propedéutico

-Muy bien, ahora a clases que por eso es que tienes una beca- le sonreí y tomados de la mano caminamos a nuestras clases.

Paso la semana y nosotros nos graduamos siendo yo la primera en mi clase y dando el discurso, Draco como el segundo con mejores notas también dio un discurso.

El día de ir a Twilight llego y mis padres me regalaron un carro para irme a la universidad que estaba a unas horas de mi casa en los suburbios de Londres y este queda en la campiña al sur de Londres.

Víctor y yo habíamos terminado unos días antes, me dolió pues lo quería mucho pero él no se merece una relación a distancia. Partí a la universidad con mis cosas y mis sueños en mi carro.

Esta sería un gran semestre.

* * *

**Bien eso es todo por ahora… espero les guste, bueno esto es una semi secuela y semi adaptación de mi fic en Twilight "Amor Universitario" espero les guste… dejen reviews… nos estamos leyendo**


End file.
